Bacon Warriors/Big Antihero 6
Big Antihero 6 is the story mode for Bacon Warriors. Part 1: Some Assembly Required Intro It's a normal day. Nothing special so far. But in a tall apartment, one witch girl is bored. Very bored. Marisa Kirisame '''is bored and has nothing to do. So she decides to wake up her roommate to get some advice. After abruptly waking up her gloomy roommate '''Dark Pit, the two brainstorm on things to do. Dark Pit suggest going to get BLTs at Subway, and so they head off. On their way to subway, the two come across a group of toads with red eyes. The toads appear to be brainwashed, and attack the team. After defeating them, the toads seem to turn back to normal. Marisa and Dark Pit make it to Subway and order their BLTs. However, Batman, the Subway worker there, says that someone stole all their bacon. Dark Pit doesn't see it as a big deal, but Marisa says that they must investigate, and Batman and Lucina '''join them. After a while of searching and questioning, the four go into the storage room and find the culprit: Bagon Bacon. After a brief fight, however, '''Bagon Bacon proves to be quite friendly and shares the rest of his bacon with them. Marisa and Dark Pit take Bagon home as a pet and head back home. On their way they come across a brainwashed Yang, and after defeating her she is restored to normal. The four decide to now investigate on who has been causing all this trouble. Fight Club Knuckles the Echidna enters a gladiator-esque fight club and prepares to fight his opponents. After powering through Poison, Takamaru, and Yolo Swag Pikachu, Knuckles' next opponent reveals himself: an animatronic called Freddy Faz-Unten. However, after Freddy Faz-Unten is defeated, he malfunctions and goes on a rampage, and Knuckles teams up with the other three fighters to destroy him. Later on, Knuckles confronts the fight club manager, Locky Lorean, and asks where Freddy came from. However, Locky just shrugs, and he later replies "We found him in a dumpster. He was one of the mascots for a 80s pizzaria.", Locky says that he isn't the last fighter that Knuckles has to power through, as he has one final fight between a duo, Hulk and Thor. Knuckles teams up with either Poison, Takamaru or Yolo Swag Pikachu and defeat the Marvel duo in an not epic confontration. Locky congratulates Knuckles and decides to sign him up for the International Fighting Tournament Where The Reward Is Bacon, also known as IFTWTRIB. The Investigation Begins! Marisa's team goes around town trying to uncover the mystery of the brainwashed Toads and Yang. They interview civilians and such, but they can't get any information. Marisa then spots her friend, Reimu Hakurei. But she seems kinda...off. Dark Pit figures out that she's brainwashed and a battle begins, ending with Reimu '''being restored to normal. Marisa asks what her last memory was before being brainwashed. Reimu says it was her refusing an invitation to join the IFTWTRIB. Circus Many civilians are invited for a grand circus show. '''Yarn Kirby '''is transforming into stuff, '''DDR Mario '''is doing wacky dances, '''Fickelpoof '''is doing magic tricks, and '''Sona '''is playing music, meanwhile the circus is being run by '''Steve, who supervised the construction of the circus tent. However, midway through the presentation one of the audience members takes off his disguise and reveals himself to be Professor Fiendish, who tries to sabotage the circus with a giant cannon. After the circus crew defeats Fiendish, they try to continue the circus but it is interrupted by a helicopter landing outside the tent. Steve and Fickelpoof go out to investigate and see a figure in a cloak wearing a fedora and an eye-patch. The figure asks Steve and his gang to come with him in the helicopter as he claims "it's urgent," and the circus is postponed, much to the delay of the eager audience. Battle of Gods Webmaster '''is watching over TOME when he looks up and sees a strange sight. A triangular figure is looming above the lands of TOME, and Webmaster goes to stop him, assisted by '''Rubirules, who transforms into Webmaster. The two Webmasters attack the figure, but after a long battle, the figure knocks the two out. IFTWTRIB Part 1 Marisa, Dark Pit, Bagon Bacon, Yang, and Reimu decide to go to the IFTWTRIB and see what's going on there. Locky had given Reimu the coordinates, and they follow the coordinates until the reach a shady building, where they find Locky. Locky greets them, but Dark Pit notices a strange red glint in his eye. He comes to the conclusion that Locky was also brainwashed, but Locky denies it shortly before attacking him. After the battle, Locky wakes up, confused, and asks why the group came here. Marisa said they came for some fighting tournament where the reward is bacon, but Locky says there is no such thing. '''Locky '''joins the group and they decide to investigate the shady building. Mushroom Kingdom A freak experiment known as ''Super Sayin Mario ''is causing havoc around the Mushroom Kingdom, and it's up to '''Paper Mario '''stop him. After defeating Super Sayin Mario and other mutants, the helicopter drops by and the figure in the cloak asks Paper Mario to come with him, saying that he is a useful ally. Part 2: Prepare to be Shyamalized! Category:Subpages